


A REIGNING WITCH OF WILLOW PARK

by Houndmancometh



Category: Witch - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	A REIGNING WITCH OF WILLOW PARK

A REIGNING WITCH OF WILLOW PARK

Senseless and Meaningless  
Tell that to the people of Willow Park, Kansas  
A Witch flies over Willow Park  
This is where her spell starts  
The Witch wants to control, and make people her slaves  
She corrupts and confuses their mind, and you are compelled to obey  
The people have no choice but to react  
The Witches spell was just like that  
She commands being her illustrated must  
You are under her spell and can’t even fuss  
The Witch controls people’s actions and functions  
The people are the Witches Army  
The Witch orders the people to do her bidding, and destroy  
Make the outside world being the Witches toy  
She has added an additional defense being the Witches decoy  
The Witch is the people’s Queen, and it gives her joy  
Go and Seek out  
The Witch is maneuvering about  
Her evil will torment  
Endless spells after another  
This Witch is like no other  
Destruction and deceit  
Don’t expect a retreat  
The Witch has the power to transform  
Evil in her heart and eyes  
She is the Conqueror worthy and wise  
Don’t betray her as she only gets more energized  
Now Go, I said go


End file.
